


Behind The Gas Mask

by AnAwkwardOwl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Don't say I didn't warn you, Fluff, I wrote this instead of working on my finals, Mentions of Sex, This gets really sad boys, Violence, alcohol use, all of this is made up - Freeform, also mild cursing, like really sad, warning: incorrect Australian accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: Roadhog's backstory, before he got his gas mask and met Junkrat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is completely 100% not canon (as most fics are). But I wanted to share my head cannon on Mako's life before everything went to shit. I hope you enjoy it!

“Mako! Mako, wait up, buddy!” 

The large man stopped in his tracks, slowly turning behind him. 

A tall, lanky man struggled for breath as he ran to catch up. He wore a black wife beater, red plaid shorts, and thongs; his electric blue hair waving in the wind. He had more piercings than anyone rightly should have. He slapped the bigger man on the back as he reached him, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. 

“For such a big guy, you think I’d be able to catch up easier than this.” He laughed to himself. Mako began to walk again, the man flailing and moving to stay by his side. 

“What do you want, Felix?” Mako grunted. 

“An’ what’s got you in such a sour mood?” The man rested his hands on his hips. 

“I’m not sour. This is just my constant state of being.” 

“Well, cheer up, mate!” Felix nudged him, catching himself off-balance. “It’s Halloween tomorrow! You know what that means.” He raised his eyebrows as he lowered his voice. 

Mako looked down at him, unamused. “Kids in costumes?” 

“Nah, mate!” He jumped up. “The Halloween party!” He gesticulated wildly. “Chills! Thrills!” He leaned in close. “An’ girls!” 

“Pass.” Mako shrugged him off. 

“Pass? Pass!” Felix stood in Mako’s path, clearly offended. “You can’t pass again! You need to come!” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m your best mate an’ you wouldn’t let me drink alone, would ya?” 

Mako stared him down a moment. He pushed the skinny man to the side and continued walking. 

“Mako!” Felix grabbed onto the large arm. “Whatcha gon’ do instead then? Wallow at home?” 

“Work on Shrapnel.” Mako shrugged. 

“Ya bike?” Felix’s shoulders sagged. “Again?” 

“Enough TLC and she’ll ride again.” 

“If you say so, mate.” Felix rolled his eyes. “But you can take one night off from workin on her. For me. Please?” Felix slid back into Mako’s path, getting on his knees and clasping his hands. “I’m beggin’ here.” 

Mako sighed. “I don’t have a costume.” 

Felix jumped back up, a bubbling laughter rising from him. “Leave it to me!” 

-

Mako managed to shake off his bubbly friend later down the beaten road, taking a turn closer to home. He lived alone in a small complex, barely able to pay rent every month. But he was happy there- he always preferred to be alone, and liked having quiet hours to himself. The apartment was actually fairly neat as well; everything had a place, but it still felt lived in. 

Mako closed the door behind him, flopping onto the couch with a long sigh. The couch groaned beneath him, used to bearing his weight. He already regretted agreeing to go to this party. Who ever enjoyed a loud and crowded space filled with intoxicated people? Maybe they were intoxicated so that they didn’t have to deal with the loud crowds. It’s not a terrible plan, at least for the person getting drunk. 

A drink actually didn’t sound half bad right now, other than the fact he’d have to get up off the couch to grab one. He begrudgingly rolled off the cushions, the couch groaning again as it settled back in place. He pushed up off the floor and shuffled to the kitchen. 

His fridge was nearly barren- save for three bottles of rum, a couple of jars, and last night’s leftovers. He grabbed the saran wrapped plate and a bottle, closing the door with his foot. He threw the plastic away, shoving the food in the microwave. As the food heated, he flicked off the top of rum with his nail, taking a long chug of it. A quiet night after this long week is exactly what he needed. 

After scarfing down his semi-heated meal, he picked up his bottle and headed outside. Across the street were rows of storage spaces, usually used as car garages. He swung a key ring in his free hand, whistling as he found the number that matched his complex. He unlocked it and swung the door open, the metal door thundering as it slid into the ceiling. An obviously broken motorcycle stood in the center, the walls lined with tools and equipment. He threw a toolbox next to the bike, grabbing a headset and tape recorder from a workbench. He sat down next to the toolbox, placing his rum close and his headphones over his ears. Before he pressed play, a voice called over to him. 

“Hey Koko!” A thin woman waved over to him. She was carrying a couple plastic bags filled with groceries. Her brunette hair caught the breeze behind her, her pink crop top exposing her belly. “Workin’ on Shrapnel again?” 

“It’s Mako.” He scratched the back of his neck. “But yeah.” 

“Mind if I check up on her?” 

“Sure.” 

The woman skipped over, a bright smile on her face. She was the only person allowed around Shrapnel, and helped him work on it during bad nights. Mako took her bags and placed them on a workbench while she inspected the hunk of metal on the floor. 

Mako saw her smirk. “You know, alcohol is pretty bad for you.” 

“It’s a vice, Bethany.” He shrugged it off. 

“We all got ‘em, big guy.” She knelt down, running her finger lightly over the metal. “This part here is beginning to rust. Did you not treat it before you installed it?” 

“Treat it with what?” 

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “I’ll pick you up some Rustoleum later. Otherwise though, she’s getting better.” Bethany tapped her hand on the bike handle. 

“Thanks.” Mako nodded, putting a hand where the seat would go. 

“Anything for a sidecar ride in the beaut.” She winked and sashayed over to her bags. “I need to put these away, but I’ll run out and pick up that can for ya. Ain’t doin’ much tonight anyway.” She started to walk away, but turned back. “Oh, and Mako?” 

He shifted his weight as she looked for words to say. 

“You... going to the Halloween party tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Felix hooked me in.” 

She smiled. “I’ll see you there, then. Better have a cool costume.” She snapped her hand into a gun and walked home. 

Mako sat back down, grabbing his rum bottle. He looked at the picture of the pirate on the label, watching the liquid swivel inside. He sighed, throwing it outside the storage area, not caring where it landed. The glass shattered, the rest of the rum pooling underneath. 

~

“Roadie! Look at this beaut!” Junkrat showed off the right side of his body, limping into their hiding spot. His arm and leg were in the worst shape- shrapnel jutting through his muscles. Drops of blood marked the floor where he walked, until he fell on his good side into a makeshift cot. “Drongos got me good this time.” He was breathing heavier than normal. 

Roadhog stood and quickly examined the wounds. Junkrat swatted him away. “Oi! There ain’t nothin’ wrong with it! I’ve taken worse!” 

“No, you haven’t.” Roadhog grabbed a small yellow canister from his pocket, twisting it into his mask a moment. A rush of treated oxygen filled his senses, making him think straighter. The wounds looked even worse afterwards, noting the specks of green flesh and bubbling skin. His stomach twisted- he knew exactly what was happening. “You are going to die.” 

Junkrat’s eyes widened into amber saucers. “Wot you mean, Roadie?” 

“They’re infected.” 

“You’re havin’ a laugh, right?” Junkrat began to laugh nervously. The laughter rose as Roadhog didn’t respond. And even louder as he picked up one of his blades. 

“Y-you can’t do that!” Junkrat began to squirm, his breath caught in his throat. 

Roadhog couldn’t answer, just held onto his knee to stop him from moving. 

The blade fell to his leg. 

A short cry shook the building, quickly replaced by silence as Junkrat fainted. Roadhog swallowed, making the cut cleaner and tossing the limb. He severed the arm at the elbow, a much more precise cut, tossing the limb back as well. He made a mental note to bury them before Jamison woke up. 

He pulled the vodka from his back, pouring the entire bottle onto both of the stumps. He tore at Junkrat’s long green pants, wrapping the wounds with the cloth. They would have to find proper medical aids soon, but this would have to work for now. 

He stared at his friend, the most lifeless he had ever seen him. It scared him- seeing him not move a muscle was more frightening to Mako than having two limbs amputated in the same moment. 

“Stay with me, Rat.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No.” 

“Come on, man! It was the only costume there that would fit you.” 

Mako ran a hand down his face. “Fine. Give it here.” 

Felix pumped a fist to his chest, handing over the plastic bag. He was already in costume- or really lack thereof. He painted red stripes on his chest and arms, wore blue shorts, and clipped a red puffball to his hair, claiming he was Where’s Waldo. He even found fake round glasses with the lenses punched out. 

Mako changed in his room, feeling his dignity fly out of the window. He was just glad he didn’t have to be shirtless too. Inside the bag he found a torn white shirt, red and white striped shorts, boots, a red bandana, and a stuffed shark on a shoulder strap. A pirate outfit. He begrudgingly put everything on, shuffling out of his room. 

Felix bust out laughing. “Oh my god! It’s even better than I imagined! Jesus mate, I’m gonna choke!” 

Mako turned to walk back in his room to put on his normal clothes again. Felix jumped up and took his shoulder. 

“Wait wait wait, ya drongo! Ya gotta wear it! Come on!” 

Mako sagged his shoulders in defeat. He didn’t want to go to this party, but he didn’t want Felix to choke on his own puke after pretending he wasn’t a light drinker. He knew no one else would look after him, and he cared enough to make sure he wasn’t hurt. If wearing this stupid costume and standing in a corner meant that Felix would be okay, he would do it. 

“Thanks, mate.” Felix slapped his shoulder. “Let’s get a move on then!” He skipped to the door, opening it up and presenting it like Vanna White. Mako followed, footsteps heavy as he walked. 

“Oi, and Mak-ster, what would ya say to one dance together”- 

“No.” 

“Buddy!” Felix drug out the word. 

“No.” 

-

The party was loud. The party was too loud. The DJ was unintelligible, the music was terrible, and every person in the room was drunk off their ass. Mako sat to the side on a lawn chair, watching people make fools of themselves. 

Felix stumbled up to him, liquor falling out of his cup as he walked. “Come on, Mr. PirateMan! Where’s all your rum gone? Come snatch some of that precious booty!” He desperately tried to replicate a pirate’s accent, failing miserably and slurring his words. 

“I’d rather not.” Mako grunted. 

Felix exaggeratedly waved him off. “Party pooper. Don’t you wanna get laid tonight, mate?” 

“Not particularly.” Mako watched most of the cup’s contents spill to the floor. 

“Suit yourself, mate. Some Sheila in here is about to learn about Frisky Felix!” The skinny man thrusted in the air. 

“That makes you sound like a cat.” 

“Because I’m smashin’ all that pussy!” He yelled out, dragging out the last word and throwing his arms in the air triumphantly. He punched Mako in the shoulder. “I’ll catch ya around, man.” 

Mako watched as he drunkenly stumbled onto the dance floor, obviously having lost control of all of his motor functions. Most people cleared a path for him, trying to stay away from the reckless idiot. Mako had to laugh at how much of a fool his friend looked like in the middle of the room. 

He was unsure how much time had passed before he heard Bethany. 

“Koko!” She walked up to him with a wide smile. She wore a ruffled white blouse with torn jeans, a fake eyepatch over one of her brown eyes, her hair pulled back into a braid. “Great minds think alike, eh?” 

Mako suddenly remembered his costume. “Felix made me wear this.” 

“Well, thank you, Felix.” She smirked. “The shark is a nice touch though, pun master.” 

“It’s not even a Mako. It’s a Great White.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Still cute.” She shifted her weight a bit. “Wanna dance?” 

“I don’t dance.” Mako grunted. 

“Neither do I.” She held out her hand with a smirk. 

He studied her hand a moment. It was half the size of his, short fingers dressed with gaudy fake jewelry. He kicked himself in his mind as he carefully held her hand. 

She jumped a bit and let out a short giggle, squeezing his hand. She led him to the outskirts of the dance floor, which he silently thanked her for. 

She immediately began tapping her feet and moving her hips to the beat. The DJ had put on Monster Mash for the third time, but Mako didn’t actually mind. He clapped his hands, moving his fists in a circle in front of him as he slowly turned around. 

“You can’t cabbage patch to this song!” Bethany laughed at him.

“Watch me.” Mako continued, shooting a sly smirk to her. 

She shoved him a bit, Mako pretending to falter. “You gotta have another move in your arsenal.” 

Mako shrugged. “It seemed inappropriate, but I do.” 

“Inappropriate?” 

Mako thrust his hand to the sky, thrashing his head back and forth. His black pony tail whipped back and forth, too short to hurt anything. 

Bethany snorted at him. “That’s more like it!” She joined in, her long braid waving through the air. Without noticing, it smacked right into a man walking by her. 

“Hey! Watch it, would ya?” 

Red blush crawled up her face as she abruptly stopped and froze. “Sorry! Sorry, sir.” 

The man sneered and grumbled away. Bethany shook her head, speaking under her breath. “Might help to lighten up a little, dipstick.” 

Mako went to say something when the DJ’s mic shrieked into life. “Oi! Par-tay peep-ole!” The whole room cheered. Mako felt an aneurysm building- what was it about crowds that made being so obnoxious acceptable? 

The DJ picked up a record he clearly wasn’t using, placing it on his finger and spinning it. It immediately fell, his arms flailing to hastily catch it. He stood straight up again, leaning on the fake turntable like nothing had happened. “Whatcha all say we slow it do-o-own?” The lights dimmed. “Grab ya honey real tight, and let’s get a groovin’!” 

The music was changed to a slower beat. Mako recognized the singer- Peter Gabriel, a classic from far too long ago. How did the DJ even know about this song? After a moment too long, he noticed Bethany curled into herself beside him. 

“I, uh, never heard this song before.” She stammered over her words, wringing her hands. 

“In Your Eyes.” Mako responded, looking down at her. “Found an old cd in a yard sale, this was on it.” 

“Cool, cool.” Mako tried to look at her face, but she kept staring at her feet. What had gotten her so uncomfortable? Did she not like the song? 

“We’re still on the dance floor.” Mako pointed out bluntly. 

“Yeah?” 

Mako took one of her hands in his, pressing his other hand to her back. “We can dance. If you’d like.” 

Mako swore he saw stars light up in her brown eyes. She swallowed, gently laying her free hand on his chest. “I’d like, yes.” 

Mako lead, taking short steps in a circle. He didn’t really know how to properly slow dance, but he saw this work in movies before. She followed, so he supposed it worked well enough. 

Until she stepped hard onto his foot. 

“I’m so sorry!” She stepped back, Mako still holding onto her hand. He pulled her back, pulling her a bit tighter. 

“Step onto my shoes.” 

She obeyed, and she was surprisingly lighter than Mako had originally thought. He stepped back and forth while she held on for balance. 

“I feel like a little kid.” She giggled. Before Mako could reply, she looked up at him, and all of his thoughts turned blank. He just saw this stunning woman in front of him, and felt incredibly lucky to have her as a friend. Something in his chest swelled- he hadn’t been this happy in a while. 

He was complete in her eyes. 

“You… stopped?” Bethany nervously asked. 

Mako hadn’t even noticed, he was completely frozen. How long had he’d stopped dancing? He gave a small cough. “I- Yeah.” 

He forgot where he was. He only cared that Bethany was with him. Why hadn’t he felt this before? Sure there were moments, and sometimes he had thought of “what if” scenarios, but why was it so… urgent, right now? He felt his head slowly duck down, an open invitation, one that he had no control over. 

She accepted. She shifted onto her toes, squeezing onto Mako’s hand. 

And they kissed. 

Mako brought the hand on her back up and to her jaw, running a thumb over her cheek. Bethany let her free hand fall and settle on his side. Mako was not new to relationships, but this one kiss in itself was completely different than any other moment he had ever felt. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to question it. He just wanted to keep these seconds close. 

Mako pulled away, Bethany stumbling off of his feet with a dumb smile. They let go of each other completely, standing across from one another. 

“Koko.” She eyes searched across his face, still in disbelief. 

“Beth.” He smiled back. 

“You think Felix can take care of himself tonight?” 

Mako scanned the crowd for blue hair. He spotted him talking to another woman, only she didn’t look like she was going to kill him. A rare sight. 

“I think he’s found someone else to take him home.” 

“Great.” Bethany smirked, grabbing Mako’s hand. “Then let’s get out of here.” 

~

“Roadie?” 

Roadhog hopped up as he heard the wilting voice. He grabbed a blue bottle from next to him and unscrewed the cap as he walked over, popping a couple white pills into his palm. He opened the smaller man’s mouth with his thumb and slid the pills on his tongue. 

“No water. Chew.” 

Junkrat closed his mouth and gave a whine like a kicked puppy. He chewed the chalky medicine, swallowing it down with a tear forming in his eye as he coughed. “What happened, mate?” 

“Look down.” 

Junkrat managed to lift his head, looking down at his mutilated body. He slowly lifted his amputated leg and arm. “Hog.” 

“Explosion. Got gangrene. Had to amputate.” Roadhog spoke bluntly, not wanting to explain. 

“What do I do now?” 

“Making you a leg. We go to Junkertown to get you an arm and proper bandages. For now, you get rest.” 

“Rest? Mate, are you out of your mind? I wake up and half me body is gone! How the hell am I supposed to”- 

Mako swiftly jabbed him in the back of the head. Junkrat’s eyes rolled back into his head, a loud snore filling the room. 

Mako rolled his eyes behind his mask. He pulled out the yellow tank from his pocket, looking over the painted on pig face. He’d need to refill on hogdrogen soon, which wasn’t a problem as long as they were in this hideout- they had stored a good stockpile in a secure and hidden area within it. He took a long drag of the air, needing a small pick-me-up to get working on Junkrat’s leg. It didn’t have to be perfect, he’d probably build himself a new one once he had both hands back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Koko?” Bethany whispered into his ear. Mako groggily opened his eyes, seeing her shirtless in his bed, her hair strewn wildly. The room was dark, faint light working its way through the window blinds. 

“Beth?” He slowly started to connect the dots from what had happened at the party to right now. “What time is it?” 

“It’s still late. Well, early. It’s like four in the morning. But you sounded like you were having a nightmare. I was just going to let you be, but… you started talking to yourself, and I got worried.” 

“Talking?” Mako ran a hand through her hair, half heartedly trying to tame it. 

“Yeah, uh,” she paused a second. “Something about amputation? Rats? I’m not sure, but it was all… unsettling.” 

Mako stared at the ceiling trying to remember, but had no reconciliation of his dream. “I don’t know why I was saying that.” He turned to his side, gently brushing his thumb over Bethany’s cheek. “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

She laid a hand on top of his, pressing her face into his palm. “It’s okay. It’s not like you can control dreams. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Got you, don’t I?” Mako smirked. Bethany rolled her eyes, leaning to kiss him. It was a quick kiss, but she curled back tight to his side, laying a hand on his bare chest. 

“Have sweet dreams this time around, okay?” 

-

Mako ran a hand down his face as he rolled over in bed. The sheets were empty next to him, the cloth pulled tidily back up to the pillows. He ran his hand over where Bethany had been. It couldn’t have been a dream, could it? He shook his head, sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the mattress. 

He suddenly heard a muffled clank of metal, a soft humming of a song filling the air. The smell of food hit him, making his stomach grumble. It wasn’t a dream- thank god. Mako pulled on some pants and a tank top, walking into the kitchen area. 

Bethany was quietly singing to herself, washing a skillet in the sink. Two small stacks of pancakes sat on the table, along with bottles of syrup and jams. And a silver can of rustoleum. 

As she finished rinsing the pan, she turned outward with her eyes closed, rocking her head and moving her hands as if she held a guitar. Water shook from her hands while she sung to herself- 

“Little miss innocent, sugar me! Yeah, Yeah!” 

Mako felt a smile take over his face. “Give a little more?” 

Bethany froze, opening her eyes wide, blush filling her face. Mako just noticed she had stolen one of his shirts, which fitted her like a dress. She dried her hands on a wash cloth and gave a nervous chuckle. “Good to know you like that song too.” She walked up to him and pulled him down, giving him a quick kiss. 

“I like oldies.” He shrugged. 

She patted his arm and took a seat in front of one of the plates of pancakes. “We need to get you food, Koko. How to you only survive on jelly?” 

“I eat out or buy ingredients as I need.” He shrugged, taking the seat across from her. 

“Fair enough, I guess.” She drowned her food in syrup. “I had to run over to my place to pick this stuff up. So it’s a good thing I live so close.” 

“Thank you.” Mako nodded and took a bite. The bottoms were burnt, but it still tasted way better than what he usually ate. “It’s delicious.” 

“It’ll fill a hole.” Bethany shrugged, beginning to eat as well. 

“...I take this is my drink?” Mako picked up the rustoleum can, smirking across the table. 

“You bet. British brand of tea. Drink up.” She stuck her tongue out. 

Mako chuckled, a low belly laugh. Everything felt so natural somehow- instead of a one night stand, it felt more like he had a sleepover with his best friend. 

At the end of the meal, he noticed Bethany’s face was twisted. “You okay, Beth?” 

Her head shot up, wearing an uneasy smile. “Yeah! I’m okay!” 

Mako raised a brow at her. She sighed. 

“I don’t mean to be so forward, but could this be like… not a freebie?” She squirmed in her seat. “I… Well, I’ve liked you for a long time, Mako. I’d like to see where this could go, you know? If you’re willing.” 

He shone a warm smile, reaching for her hand over the table. “Let’s do it.” 

-

“My god, you had to see the tits on this shiela! It was like holding Mount Kilimanjaro in both me hands, mate!” Felix sat on Mako’s couch, an ice pack on his head. He had come over yelling about leaving him last night, but really he needed a place to nurse his hangover. Luckily Bethany had already left for work while the two men had the day off. Mako had made him a drink that helped the migraine pass. 

“Tell me where Kilimanjaro is, Felix.” Mako sighed as the other man talked on and on about his night. 

“In me goddamn hands, Mako!” He shook his fists for emphasis. “And peelin’ off that Morticia dress- like openin’ a gift on Christmas mornin’.” 

Mako really couldn’t care less about Felix’s sexual escapades, but he knew he wasn’t going be able to stop the conversation. He let the man talk his ear off, the words soon becoming static as he pretended to listen. 

“So how did you even convince this woman?” Mako asked. 

“Completely outta pity.” He still spoke with confidence. “Told her I hadn’t before, An’ she didn’t want me dyin’ a virgin.” 

“Who said you’re going to die?” Mako crossed his arms as he laid back in his chair. 

“Have you seen the news lately, mate? A bomb could fall flat on me face right this moment and I wouldn’t be a lick surprised.” 

Mako had been watching the global political situation, and he did have to admit it wasn’t in a good place right now. But there were still too many barriers for anything dangerous to happen. “I think we’re safe.” 

“Never know that, mate. Don’t matter any way though, long as it got me last night.” He winked and shot a finger gun. Mako just shook his head. 

“What about you? Who’d you go home with?” 

Mako coughed, surprised by the question. “Does it matter?” 

“Hell yes, ya dipstick!” Felix hopped in his seat. How was he still so energetic with a hangover? “I know you got someone last night- who was it?” 

Mako sighed, unable to escape the conversation. “Bethany.” 

“Miller or Berthow?” 

“Miller.” 

Felix flailed dramatically in his seat. “Really?” 

“...yes.” 

“Gosh, you got lucky, mate. I’d love to give that girl an’ Australian kiss, if ya catch me drift.” He nudged the larger man in the arm. 

Mako punched him in the gut. 

Felix grunted and doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. He gasped air back in his lungs. “The fuck was that for, ya drongo?” He yelled. 

“Don’t say that again.” 

Felix sat straighter, cradling his stomach. “Gotcha, Jesus Christ. Didn’t know ya had such a soft spot for her.” 

Mako took a deep breath. Don’t punch him again. He’s an idiot, leave it be. Just explain it all later whenever everything felt more set in stone. “Now you know.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Felix laid back on the couch again. “You’re lucky I haven’t been goin’ to the gym lately, or I’d knock you to the floor right here, right now.” 

Mako smirked at the lanky man. “Incredibly lucky.” 

~

Dust billowed behind them, a barely beaten path stretching in front. The sun crested just over the horizon, morning light reflecting off the sand. Mako could hear a stirring groan above the low growl of his bike. A sidecar ride in the desert probably helped jostle his companion awake. 

“Hog?” Junkrat lifted his head, his hair poking out at odd angles from under his helmet. “Where we goin’?” 

“Junkertown.” 

Mako watched in his periphery as Jamison stretched his arm to the sky. The sidecar can’t be that comfortable- especially when you were strapped in while you were passed out. It was one of the few times Junkrat was actually strapped in. He honestly had no regard for his safety. 

Junkrat groggily glanced down at his body, remembering what had happened. His body slumped as his voice became solemn. “Roight.” 

Silence fell between them, the bike’s motor roaring away. Roadhog awkwardly reached for something in his pocket, placing it into Junkrat’s lap. “Here.” 

Junkrat inspected it. “Jerky?” 

“Eat.” He had to be weak, some jerky strips were better than nothing. Man looked like a hard wind could snap him in half anyway. 

Junkrat didn’t have to be told twice, tearing the packaging with his teeth and gnawing at the dried meat. “Thanks, mate.” 

It worried Mako how quiet the ride was. Junkrat usually spoke so much he’d have to pick bugs out of his teeth, his voice scratchy and hoarse from yelling over the motor. 

Just let him grieve. He’ll be alright. 

Junkertown was surrounded by large walls, heavily guarded gates spread throughout the perimeter. Roadhog hated this place, he never understood why Junkrat always wanted to find a way back in. The people were loud and rude, the leader was cruel, the policies were unfair. There was not a single redeeming quality about the scrap heap. 

Roadhog dismounted his bike, turning to his partner in crime. He forcefully pointed at Junkrat, and then to the bike. “Stay.” For the love of god, stay with the goddamned bike. Don’t let the bike get stolen. Don’t touch anything. Just stay here, out of sight, not harming anything. 

Junkrat nodded. “Gotcha, mate.” 

That was a bold faced lie, but one he would have to take. Mako took a deep breath to steady himself, walking up to one of the gates. Junkrat waved goodbye as he walked away. 

A gruff voice boomed from a hidden microphone. “State your name and purpose.”

“Roadhog. Trade.”

Static filled the air as the microphone was passed off, a female voice speaking instead. “Mako Rutledge.” 

God he hated the queen. 

“And where, pray tell, is your little scrapmouse?” 

GOD, he hated the queen. 

“MIA.” Roadhog sighed. “Not here.” 

“And why should I believe that?” 

“Do you hear him?” 

The desert was silent a moment, a cloud of dust assaulting his mask. 

“You have a great point.” The queen spoke. “Fine, come in. But we will be keeping a close eye on you, pig.” 

Feedback sounded through the microphone as the gate rumbled to life. Roadhog took a drag of his hogdrogen, walking inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Mako had fallen into yet another rut in his life. Sleep, eat, work, repair Shrapnel, repeat. Sometimes meet up with Felix for coffee. Sometimes fall asleep with Bethany in his bed. 

It was perfect. 

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. Heat Of The Moment flowed through Mako’s headphones as he walked about the garage. Spinning a wrench on his finger, he took inventory of what he needed to add to the bike. It was so close to being fixed, but a couple vital parts were still missing. For example, an actual seat. 

He wrote down on a spare piece of paper what he needed, taking a mental note to look up prices later. The light dimmed in the room, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. 

Bethany hadn’t popped in for a week. The bike was her favorite thing to unwind with. On top of that, it felt like she had been avoiding him. Shy smiles and reluctant waves whenever they passed each other. But they hadn’t had a real conversation for awhile. He was worried about her. Should he allow her to work out whatever was happening alone? 

No. They were together. Whatever was happening, he wanted to help her. He put away his tools, closing and locking the bay door. He quickly popped into his place to wash off and change into a decent shirt, and immediately walked over to her place. 

He stood on the doormat, staring at the door knob. He could hear his heart in his chest. Was this overstepping a boundary? Should he turn back? 

He absentmindedly knocked on the door, his breath suddenly caught in his chest. 

An eternity passed before he saw the knob turn and the door open. Bethany stood there in bunny slippers, wearing his shirt as a nightgown. He wondered where that shirt went. She looked tired, her puffy eyes wide as she noticed who stood before her. 

“Hey.” Mako managed to find his voice. “I uh… I hadn’t seen you in awhile. Wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Bethany hopped up, Mako catching her in his arms. She kissed all over his face, holding him tight, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. 

Mako gently laid her back down as she stopped, her tears still flowing. “Can I come in?” 

She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, the door shutting behind them. Her place was a mess, but that was normal. He’d help clean after they talked. She gestured for him to sit on the couch, the springs squeaking beneath him. 

She wiped her face with her shirt collar. “Can I get you anything? A drink?” 

“You can sit.” He smiled at her. Her shoulders sagged in a bit of relief as she fell next to him. She curled into his side, face buried in his chest, arms holding her legs to her chest. Mako wrapped an arm around her, pressing his chin to her hair and kissing her softly. She needed to cry it out first, and he was okay with that. One step at a time. He ran his free hand through her hair. 

They stayed this way a while, the room slowly getting darker. Bethany’s breath stuttered as she calmed down, backing away from Mako. Without speaking, she squeezed his hand, turned on a lamp light, and left the room. Mako shifted in his seat, nervous about what was happening. He needed her to be okay. 

She shuffled in a minute later, holding something in her hands. She glanced at Mako before placing it on the coffee table in front of him. It was thin and pink, whatever it was. He picked it up between two fingers, a light flickering to life in his head. He looked up with wide eyes, disbelief written all over his face. 

“You’re…?” 

She nodded, kneading at the cloth on her chest. 

He placed it back down, standing up and hugging her tight. He had to remind himself to loosen up a little, so she could breathe. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling like a madman, holding her at arm’s length and looking into her eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked her. 

“Are you happy?” She nervously wrung her hands. 

“Of course I’m happy.” He squeezed her shoulders. 

“Then I’m okay.” She gave a sigh of relief. “I just… it’s so early, I didn’t want to scare you. It was such a surprise. I don’t know what I’m doing. We don’t have the money for this. I didn’t want to lose you.” 

Mako ran his thumbs over her cheeks. “I love you, Bethany.” 

She held onto the back of one of his hands. “I love you, Koko.” 

Mako kissed her softly, feeling her melt underneath him. He pulled her waist to his, her arms snaking up his chest. 

Mako pulled away, still lost in her eyes. “We’ll figure this out, together.” 

-

“What do you mean you’re gonna be a dad?” Felix yelled. Maybe he shouldn’t have told him in the coffee shop. Multiple heads turned a moment, but hastily ignored them in favor of their caffeine. 

“Bethany is pregnant.” 

“Miller?” 

“...yes.” It’s not like they’ve been together since October. 

“An’ it’s yours?” Felix became more and more baffled. 

Mako just sighed. “Yes.” 

“How?” His eyes looked as if they were about to bulge out of his head. 

Mako stayed silent, a dead stare boring through his soul. Sadly, Felix was an oblivious idiot and was immune. 

“You’re so big! And she’s so tiny! I would’a thought she’s fuckin split in half if you ever”-

“Felix.” Mako raised his voice. “Public place.” 

Felix crossed his arms and huffed. “Honestly though, how?” 

“You know exactly how.” Mako emphasized each word in a fruitless attempt to quiet him. 

“But,” he made a fist with one hand and pressed two fingers into a circle with the other, mercilessly beating the circle with his fist. “It don’t work, mate!” 

Mako buries his face in his hands. “It obviously did.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re having a kid! And you’re keeping it right?” 

Mako looked up, disgusted. “Yes!” 

Felix leaned back, his palms showing surrender. “Jus’ sayin’, always an option to”-

“Finish that sentence and I’ll break your nose.” 

Felix quickly stopped talking, taking a drink from his coffee. Mako slunk into his chair a bit. 

“Well, I’m happy for ya, mate.” Felix raised his paper cup in a fake toast. “Takes balls to raise a kid.” 

“...Thanks.” Mako hit the brim of his cup with Felix’s. 

“An’ I’m obviously his honorary uncle, right?” Felix smirked. 

Mako sighed. “It could be a girl.” 

“I ain’t hearin’ a no!” Felix’s smile grew wider. 

“As long as you don’t teach them your shitty lifestyle.” 

Felix fist pumped in a small victory. “I made no promises, big guy.” 

-

Mako sat at his kitchen table, a piggy bank staring at him. Bills and coins were scattered in piles, organized into type. He furiously wrote on a notepad, trying to remember how math works. 

$2,457.68. That’s how much he had saved so far to buy the most expensive part for his bike. The old motor had all but rusted away, completely unusable. And a nearby mechanic sold new ones for relatively cheap, compared to most places. He was so close to finishing Shrapnel. 

He heard a knock on his door. Before he could even answer, Bethany walked inside. Mako didn’t mind, as long as it was just her. Even in her loose shirt, he could tell she was beginning to show. 

“Hey, Koko.” She smiled. “I just really wasn’t feeling well, do you mind if I crash on your couch? I didn’t want to be alone.” 

“Of course.” Mako planted a kiss on her head. “Need anything?” 

“You.” She stuck out her tongue. “And some water, please.” 

Mako nodded and she laid down on the couch. He placed a glass down in front of her, sitting so that she could lay her head on his lap. 

“I saw you were counting pennies again.” She played with the hem of Mako’s shorts. “Are you close?” 

“Got it.” Mako smiles.

“Really?” She sat up, eyes lit like stars. “I’m so proud of you!” 

“One step closer.” 

She laid back down. “And I still get shotgun on the first sidecar ride.” 

Mako smoothed out her hair. “Yup.” 

It didn’t take long before she fell asleep there. Guess she hadn’t been sleeping well recently. Mako watched her body move with her shallow breaths, brushing the hair out of her face. 

Maybe he didn’t have enough money to buy the engine yet. 

~ 

Junkertown looked as if it was abandoned- not a single soul wandered the dirt streets. The only sign of life were the motorbikes parked next to buildings. The town was disturbingly quiet. A metal clunk echoed in the walled in city, Mako looking at his feet. He had accidentally kicked something, and bent to inspect it. An omnic hand. 

He shook his head. Never stood a chance in this place. 

Heavy footsteps walked up to a wooden store, a large sign above reading “WEAPONS”. As he opened the door, a man and woman were conversing at the counter. 

“I’m just saying, it’s superior, even as a prototype- Oh! Hello, how can we help you?” The woman clasped her hands and wore a fake smile. 

“Wait a minute.” The man gently pushed the other behind him. “I know you.” 

Why did it have to be him? “CoonHound.” 

“Roadhog.” He crossed his arms and leaned onto the counter. “You know y’ain’t welcome here. Long as you got that piece of junk on your hip.” 

“Junkrat is MIA. I’m here to trade.” 

“Trade what?” He spat out. 

Roadhog unceremoniously pulled a pistol from his pocket, slamming it on the counter. The junkers had found it on someone they had to kill, and he knew it cost a pretty penny. “Need an arm prosthesis.” 

CoonHound’s eyes widened as he gently handled the gun, scanning over the mechanisms. “This what I think it is?” 

“Arm prosthesis.” Roadhog grunted again. 

The man shifted his gaze between the gun and Mako, fixing it on his mask. “Fine. Foxtail, go get the man what he asked for.” 

A wave of red curls turned around, walking into the back of the shop. Roadhog watched her leave, a tense silence settling between the two men. Suddenly, CoonHound brought a gun from under the counter to Mako’s head. 

“Leave the pistol here. Get out of my store. We don’t do business with criminals.” 

The irony. 

He couldn’t just kill him. Wouldn’t settle right on his conscious. Though he really wanted to. Why did he think for a moment this would go differently? He sighed, turning around and exiting the store. 

“That’s right. Walk away, Rutledge.” 

Shrapnel cut through the air in a loud bang. 

The weapons behind the man fell off the shelves, the man ducking behind the counter. Mako holstered his gun and walked back outside. 

He walked back from where he came, scanning the sand at his feet. He kicked at the metal finger buried from earlier. Bending and brushing the dust away, he picked up the arm and shook it out. Better than nothing. 

“Leaving so early?” The male voice from earlier spoke. 

“Do you care?” Roadhog yelled out. He didn’t even stay here for that long and he wanted to break something. He heard the mic drop to the floor and the gates trembled open. And he left without another word. 

“Hoggie!” 

Out of the frying pan and into the fryer, because nothing could ever be easy, could it?

The thin blonde laid prone on the ground next to the motorcycle. A group of three men stood around him, one of them stepping on his chest and pointing a gun to his head. 

Roadhog sighed, taking a drag of hogdrogen again. The leader of the men stood still, a cocky grin on his face. 

“Oi, you the pig? How much you like your rat here, mate? What are you even gon’ dare to try so you can”-

A large and cold hook wrapped around the marauder's back, forcefully dragging him to the belly of the beast. 

“Welcome to the Apocalypse.” Roadhog growled. He placed his gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. The man’s head exploded, his body falling limp to the sand. Blood splattered onto Roadhog’s mask and chest. 

He stared at the other two men in dead silence. They holstered their weapons and ran without another word. 

Junkrat waved to them, a manic smile on his face. “Have a nice day!” 

Roadhog holstered his own gun and picked Junkrat up by the strap across his chest. The smaller man quickly held up his hands dismissively. 

“Woah, woah, woah, mate! I bet you’re wonderin’ how I got inta this sitch-e-ation, huh? I-it’s a funny story really! You see here, I was sittin’ here on me lonesome, quiet as a sinna in church. And I just eh, had to drain the lily, if ya catch me drift. An so I had to leave the bike a moment, and went south a bit. Enough to keep an eye on the bike. But when I came back, I guess I didn’t notice the men come around! And they saw it was, ya know, me, and they totally overreacted, mate. You came at the best time, as always!” 

Mako dropped the man onto the ground, dust flying up around his body. Why did he ever agree to bodyguard this piece of shit? He dropped the metal hand onto Junkrat’s lap and walked back to the bike, swinging his leg over the seat. Junkrat flailed on the ground, clumsily tripping over his peg leg and clutching his new arm to his chest. He jumped into the sidecar headfirst, his foot and peg leg hanging in the air. Roadhog kicked the stand and started up the motor, driving away from this shitshow.


	5. Chapter 5

She’s gonna kill you, Mako.

He flipped the small object around in his hands. She’s going to argue, she wanted you to buy that engine. She wanted that ride. 

But she’d have to deal. 

The sun beat down on his face, a warm feeling spreading down his body. It just kept getting hotter in Australia. He stuffed the small box in his pocket, wiping off sweat from his brow. It probably didn’t help he was overweight. 

He coughed in the dry air, covering his face with his arm. He stopped walking, looking at the crook of his elbow. 

Was that blood? 

He brushed his hand over it, the small splotch of red spreading down. His heart stopped. It was just the air. His throat had gotten too dry, maybe a cut opened on his cheek. He swallowed hard, a faint copper taste sliding down. It was nothing. Don’t worry about it. 

Just put one foot in front of the other. 

-

Mako stumbled into his home, the door slamming behind him. He went directly into the kitchen, clumsily grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the sink. He downed the entire thing in seconds. He brushed his hair back on his head, his breath steadying. 

“Koko?” 

He whipped around, seeing Bethany leaning on the kitchen doorway. She had all but moved in with him at this point, only going to her house for food and other small things. “You’re back early. Are you okay? Did they have the engine?” 

Mako coughed into his arm again. Less blood came up, but it was still there. He turned his arm into his side to hide it. “Engine’s late, won’t have it for awhile longer.” 

“Really?” She placed a hand on her hip. “That’s bullshit.” 

“Yeah.” Mako took a breath, placing the glass in the sink. 

“You’re off.” She furrowed her brow. 

“I’m fine.” He walked up to her, pressing a kiss to her head. 

“No you’re not.” She stood her ground. 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

“Koko.” 

He instinctively winced at the sternness in her voice. He knew that tone all too well. As big a man as he was, she could easily destroy him if she wanted information. He extended a pinky toward her. Worth a shot. 

She looked down at it a moment. She sighed, wrapping her own finger around his. “You better tell me later.” 

“Promise.” He let go and entwined his fingers with her small ones. 

-

The water was strikingly clear before them. Colorful fish darted in between beds of coral. Birds pecked at the sand, floated along the water, flew into the splotchy clouds above. The sky was a warm orange, the huge sun setting across the horizon. It was so beautiful and peaceful. 

“So why’d you really take me here?” Bethany beamed. “I know you. You’d rather stay home with a bottle of rum than go to the reef.” 

She wasn’t wrong. “I wanted to.” 

“Yeah, right.” She pushed him, Mako pretending to lose his footing. “Have you gone soft, knowing you’re gonna be a dad?” 

“Been soft.” Mako patted his belly. Bethany rolled her eyes and chuckled. He took her hand in his as they continued walking down the shore. 

“Hell’s that?” She pointed to something slightly buried in the sand. She let go of Mako’s hand, jogging up to it and kneeling to the sand. Mako kept walking up to her as she picked it up, dusting off the sticky sand. “A box?” 

“Open it.” Mako shrugged. 

She held it at arm's length, carefully prying open the small black box. Within it was a pad of foam, a ring set within it. A pink diamond glinted in the setting sunlight. A small note was written on the top of the box- 

Marry me? -Mako

Her eyes slowly filled with tears, her jaw to the floor. She closed it and threw the box at his stomach. “The engines weren’t out of stock! You dipstick! You were saving up that money for so long!” 

Mako picked up the box and opened it again, smiling down at her. “So?” 

Her lips pressed into a thin line, slowly forming into a too-big smile. She stood and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Yes.” 

~

Thermal blankets were the only kind of blanket that was uncomfortable. The stiff woolly fabric wrapped around Roadhog’s shoulders, scratching at his skin. But it kept him warm in the below freezing Australian nights. 

Junkrat sat crouched over a table, connecting the new arm to himself and making enhancements. He threw unneeded parts behind him, a small pile of scrap from various projects building in the corner of the room. Junkrat always mumbled as he worked, making expressive faces and arguing with himself. Roadhog found it fascinating to watch sometimes, but right now he just wanted to fall asleep. He noticed the other man’s fingers shaking and his nose turning pink before he left for a bed. 

He unraveled the blanket from himself, wrapping it over Junkrat. There was another on the bed he was heading to, and Junkrat would ignore everything in the world in favor for his projects. He could be shot in the stomach right now and wouldn’t flinch, too focused on the wires and metal. 

Junkrat jumped a little at the touch of the wool, grabbing a fistful and wrapping it tighter around him. “Thanks, mate.” 

Roadhog nodded, even though the other wasn’t paying attention. He turned on his heel and shuffled to the bedroom. 

There was only one bed, unfortunately. A large tank of hogdrogen was installed underneath of it, pipes twisting up the bed frame. Roadhog sighed, stripping off his overalls and laying on his back onto the mattress. One of his hands searched blindly for a flexible pipe. His fingers touching it and grabbing hold, he connected the pipe to his mask, an instant flow of hogdrogen filling his lungs. 

What could he have done to avoid this fate? No one deserved to rely on an oxygen tank to live. It wasn’t even oxygen- it was tainted, an addictive chemical floating within the gas. One that if he stopped breathing, his organs would fail one by one, until his heart stopped beating. He might as well just sew the damn mask to his face. Was there any warning to evacuate the area before everything went to shit that he didn’t hear? Could he have somehow gotten treated before hitting a point of no return? 

He pulled the blanket on top of him, trying to hush all of the voices buzzing in his head. There was a brief moment in his life when he was young where he tried meditation, but ultimately gave up. He dug deep into his memory, pulling out what he thought might help. Take a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Relax each limb one at a time. Focus on your center. 

Much later in the night, Junkrat shuffled into the bedroom. He climbed on top of Roadhog, curling into his side. It wasn’t a romantic gesture- it was to share body heat during the cold nights. And there was only one bed. But something in Mako’s chest became hollow, a memory of a better time seeping into his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Days later, Bethany moved the rest of her things into Mako’s apartment. They decided to have a small yard sale to get rid of items that took up space, giving them some pocket money to spare. Felix came and helped along with Bethany’s friend. Felix was a master salesperson, which was no surprise to anyone involved. Some of the money was put towards Shrapnel’s engine. It was Bethany’s idea- Mako wanted the money to go towards a crib and other things they needed. But Bethany insisted, and he wasn’t about to stop her. 

Mako also noticed he had stopped coughing up blood. It still worried him, and he managed to never tell Bethany about it. He chalked it up to a freak accident, and told himself that he needs to exercise more to stay healthy. 

Weeks later, Mako managed to find another part time job. He was tired in advance for the workload ahead, but was more than willing to do it. Felix brought coffee into his new job, slipping it behind the counter for him. Hazelnut with a pump of cream. Mako would drink it greedily, welcoming the sudden rush of energy. Yet even with the coffee, he came home and immediately passed out. Bethany was always there to make sure he actually ate, and curled into him to help him sleep. 

They didn’t have a designated room for their little one. But Bethany’s friends scraped together their funds and threw a baby shower, gifting the couple necessary things to take care of them. They weren’t in the best shape, but everything would work out just fine. 

Months later, Bethany slammed a jar of money down on the breakfast table. On the side was crudely written “Engine”. Mako tried to convince her one more time to put it toward something else, but she insisted as always. He took the jar down to the auto shop, buying the engine he had his eye on for nearly a year. He brought it home on a wagon, immediately entering the storage area. 

Shrapnel was complete. Every part replaced, a new paint job, and a lot of tender loving care. He wiped the sweat off his brow and stared a moment at his victory. He hadn’t even tried to start it before he went and got Bethany. She was the one dragging him back out, she was so excited to see it. Mako threw his leg over, beckoning Bethany to get on. The sidecar still needed a bit more before Mako was comfortable adding it on, so she hopped onto the back. He handed her a helmet and goggles, putting on his own. As she wrapped her arms tight around his chest, he kicked the stand and revved the engine. 

The bike roared to life. Bethany began giggling and shaking his shoulders, proud of what he’s made. He couldn’t help a huge grin spreading across his face. He sped out of the garage and down the street. 

Sand kicked up around them, the sun beating down on their skin. Wind whipped at their faces, Bethany’s hair trailing behind them like silhouetted ribbons. It was the closest thing to peace he had felt in a long time, breathing in the desert air. Bethany’s arms squeezed tighter whenever he turned, something he may have taken advantage of. They had no destination right now, but later in their lives, maybe- they could pack everything up and leave this area, see more of the world. Or at least more of Australia. 

One day. 

-

Mako felt his arm jerk as he lied in bed. He groggily turned and cracked open an eye. 

“Koko, Koko! Wake up!” Bethany half whispered as she shook his arm. 

“I’m up.” He lied. “What’s wrong?” 

“They’re here.” 

~

A thunderous crash of metal jerked Roadhog awake. Sitting at attention, he scanned the room for intruders. It was empty, namely of the lanky man that was usually still asleep right now. It was an odd hour for Junkrat to wake up. Maybe he should check on the idiot. 

Mako unhooked his mask from the hogdrogen tank, planting his feet on the floor. He pulled on his overalls and made his way to the main room. 

Junkrat laid in a ball shaking in the middle of the room. He had thrown his arm and peg leg against the wall- that must had been the noise earlier. He was mumbling madly to himself, unaware of Roadhog entering the room. 

Mako slowly and carefully walked up to him, resting a large hand on his shoulder. Junkrat jumped back and whipped his head around, screaming at the sudden touch. His eyes were bloodshot, tears cleaning off trails of ash on his cheeks and snot dripping from his pointed nose. 

“Oi! Get off me, mate! Go away!” Junkrat waved him off and held tightly to the stump of his other arm. 

Roadhog sighed, sitting down next to him. He didn’t speak, but he refused to leave. 

Junkrat’s breath stuttered as he stared at the boulder of a man in front of him. He dug his unkempt nails into the raw flesh, new tears dripping down the beaten path of his face. 

“It… it hurts, Roadie.” 

“I know.” 

“It still feels like they’re there, mate. But they ain’t. They ain’t there. They never will be there again. They’re gone. Forever. Can’t just grow a new one. It hurts so goddamned much. I can’t take it, Roadie.” The tears flowed more willingly, as they did before Mako intervened. “It hurts so much.” 

Roadhog laid a hand on Junkrat’s leg, calming and steadying the wounded limb. 

Junkrat balled his hand into a fist, misdirected anger filling his chest. “You don’t know what this is like, ya drongo! You have your limbs. You’ve never lost something that’s a part of ya. You don’t know how painful this is! You can’t help me.” 

Mako felt a knot build in his chest, one he tried desperately to choke down. Yeah, he didn’t know that feeling at all. 

Roadhog stood back up, taking the hint that Junkrat didn’t want company right now. He grabbed a bottle of pain relief pills from one of the counters in the room, tossing it to the smaller man. Before Junkrat realized the gesture, Roadhog was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia Anne Rutledge was finally here. 

She was small in Bethany’s arms, but became minuscule in Mako’s large muscles. She was tiny and beautiful and had all ten fingers and toes. 

She grew up faster than he could have ever imagined. After many sleepless nights, Mako and Bethany watched as Sofia learned how to be a human being. She grew long black hair like her father, and had deep brown eyes like her mother.

As she started seeing the world and forming opinions, she decided that pigs were the best animals in the world. Sofia desperately tried to get her parents to have a micro pig, but her plans obviously fell flat fairly quickly. 

Felix was the crazy uncle that Mako attempted to avoid, but he always wormed his way in. He gave Sofia candy cigarettes and ancient toys from when he was little. He was a terrible influence, but Sofia loved how insane he was, and Mako couldn’t keep him away. 

The family was a ragtag group, but the three of them were inseparable. 

-

“Did you dye your hair, babe?” 

Mako spat out his toothpaste and turned to his wife. “What?”

“Your hair. It’s white.” 

He rubbed the steam from the sink mirror to see his reflection. Eyes wide, he drifted his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t a single hair, or a streak, but his whole head- grey like he was 80. He swallowed. 

“Uh, yeah. You like it?” 

Bethany finished pulling on her shirt and walked up to the man, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Guess I could get used to a silver fox.” 

Sofia started crying in the other room. Bethany quickly brushed out her damp hair. “I’ll get her.” She dropped the brush down and walked out to their daughter. 

Mako kept staring at his hair. This had to have been some prank Felix pulled on him. He wasn’t sure how or when, but that was the only answer he had. 

-

“And here is yours, daddy.” Sofia pretended to pour tea into a tiny cup. She skipped around the small table, doing the same for each toy she had sat at a chair. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Mako smiled. 

Sofia stood at her seat and held her cup above her head. “A toast to my kingdom!” She puffed out her chest, repositioning the headband on her head. It was a tiara, but she insisted on Bethany sewing soft pig ears on either side. 

Mako held his cup high. He made sounds of a crowd cheering, making it seem like her toys were really there for her. 

She hit her cup with his and dramatically wiggled her pinky away from it, taking a dainty sip from the empty plastic. 

Mako did the same, holding onto the cup with his thumb and forefinger, and gently placed it onto its saucer. 

Sofia took her seat and continued to pretend to eat biscuits. “Firstly, we must talk about the Royal Jester’s return.” 

“You mean uncle Felix?” 

“My jester has been gone far too long”- 

“It’s been four days.” 

“And I would like to have him here.” 

Mako rolled his eyes, a sly smile crossing his features. “Why would you ever want that?” He slowly stood and crept toward her. “So he could do…. this!” He jerked his hands toward her, tickling her onto the floor. She laughed hysterically, kicking her feet in the air and grabbing at his hands. 

“King! K-king, no! I say you have to stop!” 

“Sorry, Kings have power over their princesses.You know the rules.” 

When Sofia started snorting, Mako began to laugh hard as well, stopping and rolling back on his knees. He was a sucker for whenever she laughed so hard, a deep belly laugh shaking the room. 

“Daaaaaaaaad!” Sofia climbed on top of him, still catching her breath. “You’re so meannnn!” 

“Sorry, piglet.” He smoothed out her hair. He coughed, trying to catch his breath as well. 

Blood fell onto his shirt. 

The two of them stared at it a moment. Sofia jumped off, still holding a hand to his arm. “Dad?” 

It hadn’t happened in so long. Why now? What did he do? 

Mako rubbed his face with his shirt and pulled it off. “Don’t tell the Queen- I mean, mommy- about this, okay Sofia?” 

“Why not?”

“Because…” Mako looked down at her large brown eyes. “It’s not healthy for stuff to come up when you cough. And daddy doesn't want mommy to worry about it.” 

“It’s not?” 

“It’s not healthy at all, really. But I promise I’ll be okay.” 

“But…” She balled her dress in her hands. “I do that too, daddy.”

-

“Beth, we need to talk”- 

Mako walked into the kitchen, where Bethany was sitting at the table and watching a small tv. She always watched the news in the morning, and the anchor was spouting out the words he was given. 

-“evacuated. No known fatalities, but people in the area have been having strange symptoms. These include headache, nausea, irritation of the eyes, trouble breathing, coughing up blood, high blood pressure”- 

“What happened?” 

Bethany jumped a bit at his voice. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. “You know the place where you took Sofia like a week ago, where there’s a park and stuff?” Mako nodded. “Turns out there’s something in the air. It’s making the people who live there super sick. No one knows why it happened- some say freak accident, some blame global warming, some are making conspiracies against the global government.” She twisted the mug in her hands, worrying her lip. “It’s messed up, Koko. Apparently it happened one other time a few years ago, but I never heard about it. You think… it could happen here?” 

Mako felt his heart stop. 

-“of illness have been turned over to hospitals in Sydney, where they are currently researching how to create a cure. If you or someone you know shows the symptoms listed, please seek medical help. People in the”- 

The room spun around him. He clumsily grabbed a seat and pulled it out, falling onto it. He felt sick to his stomach. 

“Koko? Mako, are you okay?” Bethany stood and rushed to his side, holding him upright. 

“Beth.” He held onto her hand tight. “We really need to talk.” 

~ 

Was it overreacting to leave Junkrat? Yes.

Was it a terrible idea to leave someone in a depressive state alone? Yes. 

Did he care? 

Roadhog felt the wind whip through his hair as he drove through the sands. He didn’t care where he was going, he just needed to drive. 

The leather of his gloves stretched as he tightened his grasp on the handlebars. The motor rumbled as the tires tore through the ground, kicking up clouds behind him. 

He needed a drink. There was a bar not too far from here. One of the only surviving industries outside of Junkertown. He turned the bars, scraping his boot along the ground as he made the hard turn. 

It was a desolate shack in the middle of nowhere. No sign, three motorbikes parked out front, dim light shining through the boarded windows. No, make that four motorbikes. 

Roadhog chained the bike and walked inside. The five people in the place turned at the sound, but soon returned to their drinks. He took a seat at the counter. 

“Whatcha want, sugar?” An older woman leaned on the counter. 

“Rum. Straight.” 

The woman knocked the counter and shuffled around, pulling out a glass and a large bottle of rum. Topping it off, she slid it down to his hand. 

“Hey stranger,” She furrowed her brow. “You look familiar. Ain’t you one of those wanted men? What were the names”- 

Roadhog took his hook from his belt and stabbed it into the wood of the counter.

The woman held up her hands, not worried at all from the silent threat. “We ain’t with Junkertown, mate. Don’t got any beef with you.” 

Mako huffed and nodded. A half hearted thank you. He slid his mask carefully up his face, letting his mouth free. He sighed and sipped at the rum. Heat stung down his throat, sitting in his stomach like a rock. He took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes in thought. 

“Oi, stranger.” A younger woman took the seat next to him and tapped his shoulder. “Here alone?”

He nodded, unable to speak without his mask. Not that he wanted to talk anyway. 

“Same here.” She rapped her knuckles against the wooden counter, calling for the tender. “Hey, can we get two whiskeys?” 

Roadhog stayed silent as the new glasses slid down the counter. The woman grabbed both of them, placing one next to his rum. He nodded a thanks, downing the rest of his original glass. 

“Name’s Christie. You?” 

God he didn’t want to talk right now. He jabbed a thumb backward to a poster on the wall. One had his face, Junkrat on the other, both noting their names and reward money. 

“I know you’re Roadhog.” She laid her chin in her hand. “What about your real name?” 

He turned slowly to her, a permanent grimace fixed to his face. 

“Gotcha, bud. Unimportant.” She waved it off. “Just thought we could be alone here together, if ya catch my drift.” 

He had to admit to himself that it was tempting. But he knew how it would go down- a night of ecstasy, she calls Junkertown law enforcement, wake up in a cell going to Junkertown, have a bullet split through his brain. These things never settled right for him anyway. It felt wrong, making him actually feel like the scum he was to the world. 

He slid his mask back over his mouth and passed his whiskey back to her hands. “Sorry.” 

He holstered his hook, placed a handful of golden coins down on the counter, and took the bottle of rum still out. He walked out and didn’t look back at the rejected girl. 

-

“Rat.” 

Junkrat looked up from his desk, his new limbs reattached. His eyes widened, a large toothy smile taking over his face as he gasped. He jumped up over the table and hugged the man around his belly. 

“Roadie! Oi, I was so worried ‘bout ya, mate! Why’d you leave me like that? That was jus’ rude! Don’t do it again, you hear me?” 

Roadhog held the man’s head and peeled him off his body. He patted down the wild strands of blonde hair. His fingers ran over the bottle of rum, grabbing the neck and handing it to his partner. 

“Ahh, Hoggie, you know I can’t stay mad at cha!” Junkrat greedily snatched it and downed it. He pulled it away from his lips with a pop and a relieved sigh, shaking the bottle. “Sure you don’t want any, mate?” 

Mako pointed to his new leg. 

“Oh, this ol thing?” Junkrat shook the peg leg. “Just made a few enhancements, as geniuses like meself do. Now it’s springy!” He pressed hard against the ground, showing off how the wood retracted under his weight and pushed him back up. 

Mako couldn’t help but smirk under his mask. He knew it would happen sooner or later. He slapped at Junkrat’s back, making him trip forward. 

Roadhog wanted to lay down, maybe take a nap. He started to walk to the bedroom before Junkrat stopped him, holding his arm. 

“Thanks, mate.” 

Roadhog looked down at the man a moment. He was a mess. Hadn’t bathed in years, he was malnourished, completely mentally insane. He barely qualified as a human at this point- more like an alien parasite that preyed on depressed, asthmatic, and overweight men, void of any meaning in life. 

He was his best friend. 

Mako nodded and turned back to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The waiting room of the Sydney hospital was chaotic, men and women of all ages scared about showing symptoms of the sudden plague. Mako held Bethany and Sofia tight, staying to a corner of the room. Sofia cried from all of the noise and panic, Bethany cooing and smoothing out her hair. 

A flash of blue caught his eye, making his heart drop to his stomach. He squeezed Bethany’s hand. “I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Bethany squeezed back and nodded. “Be quick, if you can.” 

Mako gave a reassuring smile and stood up, searching for the teal color again. As soon as he did, he had to weave his way through the crowd of people, accidentally shoving most. 

“Felix?” The blue hair whipped around. 

“Mako?” Felix ran up to the large man and hugged him, Mako patting the top of his head. 

“What are you doing here?” Mako pulled him back by the shoulders. 

Felix was shaking like a leaf. He pulled out a rag, covered in blood. “I work down the road from the park, mate.” 

The room suddenly evaporated in Mako’s mind, only seeing his best friend and the crimson rag. This couldn’t be happening. No, no, no. This wasn’t happening. He had to be asleep, this was another bad dream. 

Felix grasped onto Mako’s arms, his nails digging half moons into his skin. “Am I gonna die?” 

He felt the nails pinch at his skin. He wasn’t dreaming. 

“You’re going to be fine. My family is here, come on.” 

“Why is your family here?” 

Mako looked down at his feet. Felix let go of his arms, clutching at his own chest. “Oh.” 

“I don’t want you being alone. Come join.” 

Felix silently nodded, grasping onto the back of Mako’s shirt. Mako led him back to his family, Bethany’s eyes wide. 

“Felix? God, not you too.” Bethany whispered. 

Mako nodded, taking his seat once again. Sofia ran up to Felix, who picked her up and held her in his arms. 

“Uncle Felix!” She smiled, holding around his shoulders. 

“G’day, lil piglet.” He threw her up onto his shoulders, holding onto her feet. She giggled as she became the tallest of the group. 

Bethany smiled, seeing the small light in the dark room. “I’m glad you’re here, Felix. I just wish it was on better terms.” 

“Me too, shiela.” He gave a half hearted smirk. 

Bethany held onto Mako’s hand again, resting her tired head on his shoulder. He gave a small kiss on the top of her head. 

“I hear they got the cure here, though. Like, the legit cure for whatever the”- he stopped himself from cursing, remembering the small child around his neck. “Whatever is happening. It seems fishy t’ me that they got it so quick, but what do I know?” He repositioned Sofia so she wasn’t sliding off. “I’m convinced that this is part of somethin’ bigger. Dunno ‘bout you dingoes.” 

“I’m praying that it was some sort of freak accident. But there’s something in my chest that’s telling me that’s not right.” Bethany sighed. 

“It’s the gov’ment! I bet me bottom dollar. ‘Stralia is too neutral, they wanna start somethin’ wit us. See how we fight back, or if we lay in the dirt.” 

Mako held out his free hand, making Felix stop. “It doesn't matter. As long as we get better.” 

Felix pouted his lip, putting a cork on his monologue. Sofia lightly slapped his nose, making a small honk noise as she did. Felix sighed, rolling his eyes to look at her. 

“An’ what was that for, piggie?” 

She didn’t respond, but did it again instead, giggling at herself. 

“You’re a mess, tiny sheila.” He couldn’t help but smile. 

Mako watched as his daughter repeatedly hit his friend’s nose. Should he stop her? Probably. Was he going to? 

An awkward motion caught the corner of his eye. He watched the large doors open, a man dressed in black and white rushing outside. His gut screamed something was wrong, trying to rapidly erase the scene from his vision. 

It didn’t take long to realize his instinct was right. 

The room feel silent as something hissed from the center. A large cloud of yellow gas erupted, quickly filling up the room. Everyone started to scream, running for the exit. The doors wouldn’t budge, something obstructing them from the outside. A few people began to faint. Coughing fits filled the room, splattering blood onto the floor. Everyone was yelling and crying. 

Everything happened in slow motion. Mako bolted across to a table picking up a box of flimsy paper masks. He handed one to his wife and friend, putting Sofia’s on for her. Before he could put his on, Bethany grabbed him, pulling him down into a kiss. She held her hands on his jaw, kissing him like it would be the last time. He snaked his hands involuntarily to her sides, pulling her tight. As she pulled away, she pulled both of their masks down over their noses and mouths. 

“I love you, Mako.” Bethany looked desperately into his eyes. 

“I love you, Bethany.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Stay here with Sofia and Felix. Stay calm. I’m going to fix this.” 

She held onto his hand, stopping him from leaving. “How do you expect to do that?” 

“I’ll figure it out as I go.” He swallowed. “Just try and stay safe. Stay together.” 

As Bethany let go, Felix took his hand and pulled him into a hug. “Destroy this shit, man. I’ll take care of these sheilas.” 

“Thanks.” Mako grunted. He ran a thumb down Sofia’s cheek, squeezing her hand. “Daddy will be right back. Be brave for me, okay?” 

Sofia nodded, clearly scared. “Love you, Daddy.” 

Mako felt something in his chest shatter. “Love you too, piglet.” 

He stepped back, looking once more at the ragtag group. His beautiful wife, eyes filled with tears and worry. His best friend, weak and tired, but still filled with fight. And his little girl, scared, but safe. He swallowed hard, turning around and running out of the room and into the belly of the hospital. 

-

More smoke bombs were plastered to floors and walls as he delved deeper into the halls. If they really had the cure here, he was going to find it. Nothing would keep him from his family. He coughed as he ran, the paper of his mask damp with blood. He felt lightheaded, the rooms starting to spin as he ran. 

There was a small lab stationed somewhere in here. He just needed to find it. 

Who would plant these bombs in the first  
place, let alone in a hospital? Who would want to send hundreds of innocent lives to death? Even if it hadn’t claimed any yet, people here have weak immune systems already, there was bound to be a fatality. Maybe Felix was right. Was this some kind of sick terrorist experiment? 

Mako shook the thoughts out of his head. Find the lab, get the medicine, save his family. That’s all that mattered. 

He kept running through the labyrinth of hallways. Every turn looked the same, white and tan walls filled with the sounds of people in pain. He just kept his tunnel vision, looking for anything that resembled a lab. 

He stopped in his tracks as he noticed a hall without a sign explaining its purpose. Jogging down, he found a door labeled “Hospital Personnel Only”. 

Aren’t they going to be in for a culture shock? 

He turned the knob, realizing the door was locked tight. Mako rolled his eyes and huffed, taking a few steps back. Maybe it was a good thing he didn’t start exercising yet. With a running start, he thrust his weight onto the hinges. 

The door tore like paper underneath him. Scientists popped up like meerkats, eyes wide with shock. More so when the yellow gas began to bellow inside. 

The few people in the room scattered, grabbing gask masks and small yellow containers. Mako grabbed four masks and containers in the chaos, ignoring the shouts of restraint. 

One man who didn’t grab a mask yet clawed at Mako’s arm, screaming incoherent words in his panic. This man probably was innocent. Maybe had a family of his own. Caught in the middle of something bigger than himself. 

But nothing was going to keep him from his family’s safety. 

Mako pushed the man to the ground, a pang of guilt in his gut. He rushed out, placing a mask on himself. This was surprisingly a lot easier than he imagined, all things considered. But so much time had passed. He pushed his worries out of his mind as best he could. 

How did these containers work anyway? He watched a couple scientists shove the metal into a place on the mask, but it’s not like he was taking notes. Blindly, he jabbed the container in a general area on his face. As he moved it a bit, it snapped in place. He turned it to secure it tighter, letting a rush of air flood his senses. 

His eyes watered as he coughed madly, stopping in his tracks and resting an arm against a wall. The masks and containers fell to the floor. His lungs burned like hellfire. Yet through this pain, he felt stronger. He licked his lips and there wasn’t a hint of copper from the coughing fit. He took deep breaths, regaining his posture. 

Gotta get back. This canister was the cure. It had to be. His family would be okay. 

Mako lumbered down the halls as fast as his legs could carry him. The hospital was slowly getting quieter. Not a great sign. 

He slammed the doors of the waiting room open. It looked as if an actual bomb had gone off- the room was disheveled, and bodies littered the floor. He didn’t want to check if they were still breathing. Eyes scanning the room, he found that flash of blue hair once more, still sitting up and clutching onto something. Mako twisted around the bodies, falling to his knees as he got to his family. 

“I found the cure. Everyone, mask.” He shoved a mask to Felix’s chest. 

Felix’s movements were slow and labored. The mask fell to the floor as he looked up at Mako. Sofia laid down in his arms, her eyes closed. 

Mako’s heart stopped. He quickly put a mask on her, connecting the yellow canister and turning it. He looked around, noticing Bethany curled into a ball on the floor. Tears stung as his eyes as he placed a mask on her, giving her a dose of the cure as well. 

“No, no, no. You’re all okay. I got the cure. You’re okay.” He turned back to Felix, a thousand yard stare fixed to his face. Mako scrambled to place his mask as well, the last canister clicking into place. Once the air was released, Felix fell onto his side, completely limp. 

Mako’s hands shook, nervousness eating at his core. He found the cure. It was actually fairly easy to do. He got it back to his family. 

He watched Felix’s pupils roll back as he closed his eyes. 

But it was too late. 

-

Mako held his daughter in his arms as he laid down next to his wife. The room was silent. The glass of his mask was fogged with moisture. 

He was the only one still alive. And he wanted to die. 

A group of men barged down the door. They dispersed like cockroaches, investigating the scene. Mako didn’t move. 

A man walked over his family, shining a light into each person’s eyes. The torch was blinding, causing Mako to shut his eyes tight. The man jumped, flailing to get to his level. 

“Sir? Sir, are you still with us?” 

Body an empty husk, he found enough power to push himself to his feet. Even though he just wanted to lie here and rot, he didn’t want to be interrogated either.

The man was afraid to touch him, but still spoke. “Are you okay, sir? How are you feeling?” 

Mako looked down one last time at his family. His wife still beautiful and peaceful. His daughter still young and innocent. His best friend still brave and full of fight. These officials would give them a better burial than he ever could. 

Mako walked out of the hospital without a word. 

~ 

Mako’s thumb caressed the torn and rumpled picture. His arm around Bethany. Sofia hanging off of his shoulder. Felix took the picture for them, and it took several tries to get it right. On the bottom was scrawled “Rutledge, 20XX” with a small heart. Everyone was smiling. Everyone was happy. 

“Roadie?” 

Roadhog quickly folded the picture and stuffed it in his pocket. Junkrat looked down at him, placing a light hand on his shoulder. 

“You need to talk, mate?” 

Roadhog sighed. Some days were just too hard. He missed them so much. 

He shook his head no. 

Junkrat’s face twisted as he put a hand on his hip. “Then you don’t mind me sitting wit ya, roight?” 

Mako hesitated a moment, but nodded. 

Jamison plopped down on the seat next to him, staring out to nothing. They stayed like this a while, silent and still. Mako actually really appreciated the company. And the quiet. Junkrat knew a silent space calmed him down; and though it was hard for him to do, he knew he could do it for him. As much as Mako resented the guy, Junkrat was really a second family to him. 

Eventually Jamison squirmed a bit, nudging Mako’s arm lightly. “Oi, wanna get a shot o’ bourbon?” 

Mako felt something bittersweet stir in his stomach. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the mad lads who actually read this whole thing: Thank you! I owe you some cookies.   
> If you wanna contact me, please do here!:   
> http://an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
